


Nothing is meant to last forever

by DesiredUsernameTaken



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiredUsernameTaken/pseuds/DesiredUsernameTaken
Summary: After Sebastian's death Jim is lost, desperately grabbing on to anything to entertain him, anything to keep him there. It's only a matter of time before his world comes crashing down around him and he's left with only the shards.





	1. Chapter 1

There was the sound of glass shattering, a hoarse scream and then a dull thud as the body hit the carpet.  
To him the sight was beautiful. Red, crimson blood spreading through the pure white carpet, the poor bastard’s head busted open. His face was sliced in several places and in one part, the hair and skin was cut fully off to reveal the skull, while a part of his cheek hung down to touch the floor.  
Above the body stood a man dressed in a suit, face flushed with exhilaration as he swung what was left of the priceless vase in his hand lazily back and forth. Blood was splattered over his clothes and face, striking against the white of his shirt and his pale skin. He smeared at the blood on his forehead with the back of his hand, managing to spread it even further.

  
Jim tilted his head to the side as he watched the man on the floor, at that moment he was nothing more than prey. “What do you think, Tiger? Have I done enough damage to the poor man? Or should I hit him a few more times?” The man on the floor let out a groan of protest as he tried to move. They both knew it was fruitless, he was going to bleed to death sooner or later. Jim’s lips curled into a mock smile as the blond laughed softly, almost affectionately as he shook his head. “One more hit and he’ll be dead,” came the reply from Sebastian where he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the other, a smile playing on his lips. “So be careful, boss.”

Jim grinned as he picked up another one of the glass vases. “But that’s all the fun, isn’t it? To see the light leave their eyes.” _-Blue eyes, dull and hollow as it stared at nothing. How could you have done something like this?-_ His smile slipped for a split second before it was back up again, watching the man leaning against the wall. He lifted the vase and dropped it on the man’s head, listening to the sound of glass hitting flesh and carpet as it shattered. After a few moments, he glanced back down at the body and gave it a small kick, avoiding getting the blood on his shoes as he made sure the body was dead. The man’s head lolled to the side as his eyes stared lifelessly at the brunette, his whole body limp.

“Such a shame. He was quite the eye catcher.” Jim purred, crouching down to inspect the now bashed up face, he had to admit it had looked a lot better before he attacked him. The dead man really had been beautiful before his face had been cut to shreds. Big green eyes and plump lips, a jaw so sharp it could cut. He reached forward to run a hand through the dead man’s hair. “Look at those eyes of his.” He grinned and glanced up at the blond standing across the room. Of course he would never be able to bring himself to go for another man. The thought had lost its appeal since he had met the sniper.  
“Oh come on, you know I’ll always be your favourite.” Sebastian huffed out while the shorter man raised an eyebrow at him, watching as he moved to sit on the sofa. “Oh, alright, maybe you are.” He said, changing his accent to match the other’s.

Sebastian just rolled his eyes at him, used to his antics by now. “Stop fooling around, you have a cleanup team to call and then you need to get some rest in, you have planning to do tomorrow.” The blond shifted to make himself more comfortable as Jim shot him an icy glare.

“Yes, mother.” He drawled out, nonetheless, he pulled out his phone and messaged his disposal team. _-People, prying the lifeless body out of his hands.-_ He threw his phone down on the counter and draped himself down over one of the chairs. “I hate this. It’s all such a hassle, and I’m still bored, even after all that.”

The blond huffed. “Stop nagging and go to sleep, you need the rest, you haven’t slept in almost three days. People are going to start noticing.”

Jim narrowed his eyes, “You know very well I can’t go to sleep. You know what happens.” Sebastian’s face turned soft as he tilted his head to the side. “I know.” His voice was softer now, something that the other rarely got to hear. “But I’ll be right here when you wake up.”  
The brunette just stared at him for a few long moments, keeping his face a blank slate. Couldn’t let him know how much it all meant. Some things are better off unsaid. “You’re cliche as all hell. You should read less and think more for yourself.”

With that Jim stood up as he walked towards their bedroom. He stopped at the doorway and turned around to glance back at the other. “You won’t be joining me, I assume?” He knew the answer, but a small part of him hoped that he was wrong. Sebastian frowned at him and shook his head. “No. Obviously not. Now go to sleep, I don’t want to put you to bed, you’re a grown man, you can do that yourself.”

Jim pouted before glaring at him. After a few moments where the blond sat resolutely on the couch, Jim groaned and rolled his eyes. “Fine, but I’m taking a shower first, this blood everywhere is irritating.” He gestured to his body and the splats of blood covering it.

With that he turned on his heels and headed into their bathroom, immediately turning on the shower before carefully undressing. The blood was going to be a pain to get out of his suit, but the man had had it coming, trying to break into his house. It had been fun, he rarely did any footwork at all, but at times he enjoyed it. Much more fun than sitting around and doing the admin to all the problems he had to solve. It was quite a hassle and not worth his time, but no one else he knew was capable enough to do it.

With a shiver he stepped into the shower, standing under the stream of water for a few moments before he started scrubbing away at the dried blood. That was one part he hated, the cleaning up afterwards. He watched as the red water pooled at his feet for a few moments before it vanished again, down the drain. So easy to get rid of really. No one would even miss the man currently lying dead in his living room. -”You need to forget me, move on with your life.”- He sighed and closed his eyes. Of course he couldn’t forget.

He felt himself sway slightly with exhaustion and decided he was clean enough for now. He climbed out and wrapped a towel around his waist, striding back into the room as he slipped into one of Sebastian’s t-shirts, revelling in the scent that enveloped him.

He glanced into the living room again, watching the disposal team. His eyes met Sebastian’s who was still sitting in the same position, not bothered by the others in the room. Jim sent him a small smile before closing the door silently behind him.

He fell down on the bed, before turning to lie on his back as he stared at the ceiling.

Images flashed before his eyes as his thoughts raced. Plans jumping up, problems he needed to solve. It all felt so futile, so utterly boring. It was hardly worth the try anymore.

He needed something, anything to distract him. His mind wandered back to the small article he had read in the news. _‘Local detective cracks child-murder case’._ The case had been an easy one, something he could do in his sleep, but he knew it was more than any ordinary copper could do.

Maybe he could use that as a distraction, someone new to play with. Basher wouldn't be happy, he knew. He never liked any of Jim's obsessions before, called it unhealthy. _-”You need to find a different way to cope. I won't be here much longer.”-_

He closed his eyes as a voice shouted in his head, his own voice. Pitched and filled with anger. _How could you leave me? How could I let it happen?_ He scrunched up his face, willing the voice to fade away before turning onto his side and closing his eyes.

After an hour he finally fell into a fitful sleep, waking up to feel even more exhausted than he had before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is a short chapter, but I'm a bit stumped. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Jim sat on the couch, watching the nervous face on the screen in front of him. The man on the other side was babbling away, making apology after apology. He sighed and typed a quick reply.

 

****M_ It’s too late for apologies. Sorry won’t bring him back.** **

 

 _ _-”Bring him back! Fix it! You have to do something!”-__  He clenched his jaw, glaring at the screen. Idiot. The man shuts up and shifted in his seat, his eyes darting back and forth, waiting for his inevitable death. Jim pulled out his phone, typing out a message to give the order to kill. His finger hovered over the send button, but he stopped as he felt another pair of eyes watching him.

 

“You should cut him some slack. He’s been nothing but a good employee.” Sebastian said softly. “What would happen to his daughters?” The brunette turned to glance at the man standing behind him. “And then what? I get a reputation for going soft? He deserves this. He simply wasn’t good enough. Besides, my web is only as strong as the weakest link.” Jim snapped back.  
  
He looked back at the man on his screen, his head tilting to the side. The man was sweating profusely now, shakily he questioned if he would be allowed to continue. As an answer Jim pressed send on the message. A second later a bullet came flying through the window, hitting him directly in the head, blood splattering over the camera and obscuring the view.  
  
He closed his laptop and pushed it away from him. “Doofusses. The lot of them.” He scowled, glancing back at the blond, who was now making his way to sit down opposite to Jim. “Why must the world be so boring? It needs to burn down.” __-”I’ll make them pay. They’ll never forget you.”-__  Sebastian shook his head. “You could’ve saved him. Instead of losing one man you’ve now lost two.”

 

He glared daggers at him. “Don’t try to tell me what to do.” The other simply shrugged in reply. Jim tutted, shaking his head in mocking disappointment. “Such a shame. Always have been a bit soft, haven’t you?”  
  
Sebastian rolled his eyes. “One of us have to have a bit of sympathy, boss. Otherwise half your network would be dead by now.” He looked the other up and down, assessing him. “You’ve lost a lot of weight. You should start eating more.” __-Ribs visible through the now too big shirt. Deathly pale hands.-__

__

Jim stared at him blankly for a few moments, contemplating whether or not he should do so.”Fine.” He finally muttered as he stood up, heading to the kitchen. “You want something to eat?” He started taking food out of the almost empty cupboards.

 

Sebastian watched him with a slight frown. “No. Come on Jim. You really should stop asking questions like that. I can’t-” Jim turned around in one swift motion to glare at the other. “Don’t say things like that! Don’t you dare say things like that!” He took a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair. “Pasta it is.”

 

He took out a pot and started boiling the water. “So you know that deal we had? Surrounding the Jade Pin? It went South yesterday night. Someone called Sherlock Holmes interfered. He’s interesting.”  
  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “Well that’s something I’ve certainly never heard you say before. Must be special then.” Jim hummed, leaning against the counter as he waited for the water to boil. “He is, something new to play with. I found out he has a loyal puppy, John Watson. He has a blog and everything, strange little thing. He used to be in the army too, a doctor.”  
  
Sebastian kicked his feet up onto the coffee table, earning a glare from Jim. “Seems like something you would like, but wouldn’t he be a bit of trouble for business?”

 

Jim shrugged. “I just have to play my cards right, then it’ll all be fine. He’s smart, but he wouldn’t be able to outsmart me, I’m sure.” He closed his eyes and leaned back. He looked tired, bags under his eyes and pale skin. He looked frail, but things haven’t been good since that day. __-Dying, dying, dead. Dead. He’s dead. Gone!-__

 

His lips curled upwards, the faint ghost of a smile. “It’ll be fun. I’m going to have so much fun.” The blond sighed. “Jim, what have I told you before?” Jim rolled his eyes. “Don’t get obsessed, obsessing over something is bad for you.” He mocked the other’s accent.

 

“Jim.”

  
”What, Sebastian?”

 

“You need to stop. You need to get control again.” The blond stood up and walked over. “I am in control.” Jim argued, crossing his arms over his chest. “Will you stop bugging me about it? I’m perfectly fine.”

 

Sebastian just sighed, “Whatever you say, Boss.” The brunette glared at him before focusing back on the meal he was making. After minutes of uncomfortable silence Sebastian pushed himself off the counter and passed by him, heading out the front door. “I’m going for a walk.”  
  
Jim watched him go, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. __-”Don’t leave me. You promised.”-__  He shook his head, finishing his pasta and putting it into a bowl. He sat down at the dining room table, looking around at the empty flat. It felt wrong, there were no packs of cigarettes laying around or a leather jacket slung over the couch, no trace of anyone living there.  
  
He pushed the food around in his plate as he took a few small bites. __-”You need to eat more, Boss. One of these days you’re going to faint in the middle of a meeting.” Sebastian chided him as he placed a plate of food down in front of him..-__

__

Feeling nauseous with the memory he pushed the plate away and stood up. He felt even less like eating than he had before. Clearing the table he scraped the leftover food into a container and placed it in the fridge.

Trying to get his mind of Sebastian, he went back to working out a plan to get to Sherlock. It was a distraction his mind desperately needed.


End file.
